Dancing In The Moonlight
by DELETEDACCOUNT143577883589
Summary: Haymitch and Effie do a little dancing... and something else too. Rated M for sexual references.


**So here's another cute Hayffie one shot, featuring my OC from my story Sweet Lullabies On Crisp Nights (if you are an avid reader of that story, I highly suggest you don't read this) So yeah, enjoy.**

**P.S. The whole divorce thing is not going to be in the actual story... or is it?**

It was almost ten at night. The wedding ceremony was starting to die down. A few goodbye kisses and hugs are delivered to the bride and groom before everyone but Katniss, Peeta, Seraphim, Gale, Haymitch and Effie have gone. Katniss and Peeta help the newlyweds clean up the mess, before also saying goodnight. Gale and Sera leave soon after, ready to consummate their marriage.

"Goodnight mom, dad." She says before gathering her heels and bouquet and running away from the meadow quickly. Haymitch and Effie are left alone, sitting next to each other. Before their break-up, they would be all over each other, happy for their daughter. But after the divorce, things between them got awkward. Especially during the war and after. They had only come together to give their mutual daughter away. But now that everyone was gone it was just uncomfortable.

"Uh... well..." Effie starts, collecting her own things.

"Did you dance tonight?" Haymitchs asks suddenly, interrupting his ex-wife. Effie turns scarlet and adverts her bright green eyes. She smiles weakly before turning back to Haymitch.

"No. I... well, yes. With Gale. But only because he is my so- I mean Sera's husband." Effie forgets that after the divorce, she was no longer Sera's mother. Before, she was her step-mom, but now she is only really a good friend. Technically. Sera was never one to abide by rules so she still called Effie mom or- when she was depressed- mommy.

"It was a fast dance. I saw. Dance with me, Effs." Haymitch says quietly. He stares at the brunette in front of her, all red cheeks and smiles. He knows they still love each other, they never stopped. But neither of them want to choke up their pride to say so.

"That's uncouth, being with a man who has a girlfriend." Effie sneers. Haymitch had been with some red-headed bimbo from 5 most recently, and she seemed to really like him. She had show up to the wedding, but left for the reception.

"You mean Hannah? She wasn't nothing but a booty call. Besides. She's married. With four kids." He says. Effie laughs. She doesn't mean to, she just _does._ It's a little funny, really.

"Oh well. I'm sorry. I have to get home to-"

"To Splotch. Your cat." Haymitch sneers back. Effie blushes again. She had adopted a cat, and named him Splotch because his whole body was white except for splotches of ginger colors.

"I haven't fed him today."

"Effie, enough with the excuses. Dance with me. For old times sake... please?" He asks, peering down at her with his icy blue irises. Effie sighs and finally agrees, allowing Haymitch to place one hand on her waist and the other in hers. She rests her other hand on his shoulder and they move slowly, Haymitch humming a soft tune that they can move to.

"I missed this." Effie admits after some silence. Haymitch looks down, amusement in his eyes.

"Really? You haven't found some sexy hunk of ass in the Capitol to dance with you?" he asks. Effie smacks his shoulder, but laughs anyway and rests her head on it, moving her hand to his chest.

"No. I haven't. No one wants some used whore." She says scornfully. Haymitch stops moving and holds her at arms length.

"Who told you that? Who told you about-"

"Haymitch, you can't seriously think that District 13's brainwashing worked completely... do you? Of course I remember what they did to me in my imprisonment, even it is blotched. I know that I'm used. And I've come to terms with it."

"Effie, you listen. You're not used. You're beautiful and about as pure as it gets. Purer than Katniss or Sera... well not Sera. Not anymore at least," he jokes. The duo share a laugh before Haymitch continues. "You're pure in every shape and form and if anyone is going to tell you you're not, they're going to answer to me. You're beautiful okay? And..."

"And what Haymitch?" Effie asks, tears in her emerald green irises. Haymitch stares down at her and then kisses her. The kiss is abrupt, sloppy, and bruising, but it's like their relationship.

Effie kisses back eagerly, pressing her hands to his chest. They lose footing and fall back into the grass, Effie on Haymitch. The kiss doesn't break until Haymitch needs air. He looks at her, lips red and bruised. Her own lips are much like his, and her red lipstick is smeared.

"And I love you for it." He whispers. Effie laughs and swipes at the tears running down her cheeks, before kissing him on his own.

"I love you too, you insufferable drunk. Why didn't you say it sooner?" she asks. Haymitch shrugs just as a cracking twig is heard. They turn to see Seraphim, reaching down for her purse.

"I left my handbag."

"It couldn't wait?" Haymitch asks desperately. _You're interrupting a moment, _he glares at her.

_I know, shut up, _she glares back. Seraphim places her hands on her hips and rolls her eyes. "A) Condoms. B) No. I know the originals of District 12 are kind, but I do not trust these newcomers around here." She says.

"Hurry it up honey." Haymitch gestures to his situation, a blushing Effie still on top of him. Sera raises an eyebrow and cocks her head to the side.

"Are you two about to-"

"GO!" The couple yells simultaneously. Sera mutters something about doing it in a meadow and disgusting before scampering off with her bag.

"That killed the mood." Effie mutters.

"I can't get it up anymore." Haymitch curses his daughter. Effie smirks and shifts herself a little until she feels something rubbing in between her thighs. She lets out a gasp and looks to Haymitch.

"What? I got it up again. Hurry, before I need Viagra to get it back." he mutters, before flipping them so he's on top.


End file.
